So beautiful
by Toto93
Summary: Her mind is broken, hiding from herself behind an ornate cat mask. ONESHOT.


The small, dimly light room had be trashed. A slender woman crouching the corner, wearing a torn, emerald green ball gown, her hands were stained deep red. Pulling apart an old, tattered doll as she whispered to herself.

_Beautiful._

"I know, so beautiful."

_We never look in the mirror anymore._

"We smashed it... remember?"

_Oh yes. An imposter looked back at us... who were they?_

"Ugly. Disgusting. An imposter. Not beautiful... not like us."

_Where's Christian?_

"He had to leave. Remember?"

_Oh yes. He was beautiful too._

"So beautiful."

_Why did he leave?_

"I scared him."

_Poor Christian._

"WRONG... Steinman almost finished me... if he'd have waited..."

_But he didn't wait._

"Right. He hurried."

_Shall we go see him?_

"Not today."

_Tomorrow?_

"No."

_The day after?_

"NO!"

_We need more ADAM_

"Soon."

_The little sister... she gets closer._

"Big Daddy will get in the way."

_We can handle that monster._

"Monster?"

_Disgusting._

"Ugly."

She caressed the ornate cat mask covering her face.

"Dear, sweet Christian."

_Frightened_

"Loving."

_Terrified_

"Red."

_Beautiful._

"So beautiful."

She twitched as sparks shot out of her finger tips. She stood awkwardly, slouching, the weight of a lead pipe causing her to shuffle slowly as she left the room. She could hear anguished screams from far away. Cracks in the large windows were letting water pour in. She didn't care, she needed ADAM.

"Little sister." She called

_Close._

"Come out come out." She giggled.

_There._

"Come here sweetheart!" She grinned sadistically holding out a heavily scarred hand toward the grey skinned little girl.

Red lights caused her to squint.

_Red._

"Beautiful." She whispered

The Big Daddy charged at her, she leapt effortlessly out of the way.

Shrieking she sprinted out of the large room, as she ran she began to recognise the direction she was heading in.

_Don't._

"What..."

_Not this way._

"Christian..."

_STOP IT._

"Why did I..."

She faltered and tripped up, she landed on the ground heavily, the pipe rolled out of her hand hitting a body.

"I must see him."

* * *

She cautiously stepped in to their old home, glass was scattered all over the floor. Shattered mirrors surrounded her.

_STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T REMEMBER._

"Get out of my head!" She screamed, pulling her hair out in clumps.

She slipped to the ground, picking up a large shard of glass she inspected her hands carefully.

"When did I get this way?"

_Beautiful. We are beautiful._

She yanked off the dirty cat mask and raised the mirror piece. She stared in to her reflection, her one radiant blue eyes, now sunken and dull. Her skin now grey and scarred. Dirty, disgusting... a monster.

"UGLY!" She shrieked, hurling the mirror away from her. It hit the wall and smashed in to smaller pieces.

When she opened her eyes Christian was stood in front of her, his hands reaching out to her, inviting, his smile warm and lovely.

She placed her hand in his and stood with him. His arms circled her waist as he began to spin. His laughter filled the room.

"Beautiful, Darling." She whispered

His face fell, his expression twisted, showing disgust.

"Gloria." He winced "You've seen the Doctor again? You're ruining yourself!" He yelled shoving her away.

_No..._

"What have you done to your face! You're disgusting."

_No no no._

"You need to stop this. You're becoming a monster!"

_SHUT UP. NO!  
_

Her hands plunged deep in to his stomach, his face twisted in pain and shock.

"I'm BEAUTIFUL!" She screamed.

The room grew dark, she knelt on the ground clutching her mask. She crawled to a near by cupboard and opened it, a body inside slid out heavily and landed in front of her.

_Poor sweet Christian._

She stroked his face, smiling down at him.

"My sweet Christian." she murmured.

She leant on his chest, eyes closed and breathed deeply.

* * *

The cat mask firmly in place once again, she picked up a worn photograph with torn edges.

She stared down at the happy faces in the photograph.

_We are beautiful._

"So beautiful."

_Don't let the imposter come back._

"No more imposters. Just us."

She crumpled the photograph and left it fall out of her hands.

_Will Christian come back?_

"Not again."

* * *

**I love Bioshock, I wanted to write a story from a splicer's prospective. I think it turned out well, if you couldn't figure it out the italic parts are the voices in her head. I hope that was easy to understand and not completely confusing? Let me know what you think. Maybe I'll write more Bioshock stories but this is a one shot. I might be convinced to carry on if people enjoy it, maybe like a prequel or something if you like the characters. :) Please review.**


End file.
